User blog:Chawk1993/For God's Sake!
I have spent the last half an hour reading just how much people hated the Uther comback episode and I must say I am utterly apalled with people's behaviour. GET A GRIP WILL YOU?! Now, the episode in question doesn't air in Australia next week as we are a week behind and being a good patient fan of the show, I like to wait until the episode airs and not watch ahead. What I am am trying to say is, Uther ALWAYS put Camelot ahead of Arthur and that is true, like he said on his deathbed in the Wicked Day. I know that there are people hated the Wicked Day as well but I honestly believed it was a fantastic episode as we finally saw Arthur become king. Remember, this time last season people were bitching about just how much they hated Agravaine because he took away the Knights screen time. I thought then, 'fair enough' because it was true but this has gotten out of hand. IT. IS. A. SHOW! You people are too Merlin obsessed to realise this. Remember what Capps and Murphy said at Comic-Con? Every single ratings and comment that this season gets give them closer to deciding whether they do a season 6 and at this point I don't think it will be enough to get us fans a season 6 like we want. With all the negativity going about concerning Uther's comeback into the tyrant that we all love to hate times a million, I'm afraid, from a filmmaker's perspective, that the show is down and dusted. I'm sorry to say this but this is the vision I'm getting, just by reading these comments from people. I must say I am really disappointed in most of you for making such immature comments. Usually, you're more mature then this when it comes to ridiculing the show. I know the writer of this episode doesn't have a good track record with writing for the show and most people believe he should have been fired a long time ago but cut the guy some slack. Writing to a deadline is pressure for most people. Take it from me. Film student, hello! If you can't say anything nice, keep to yourself. It's like what people were saying about Charmed when the creator left the show because of her spat with one of the Executive Producers. Now, I'm not trying to compare Merlin with the Charmed situation so don't go hating me for it. I love both shows and I think people have to think logically about why the writer did what he did and remember, this is left or death for the show. This is people's jobs at stake. If I was the director or the writer I would tell people to shove it up their asses. Get over something that you can't control. If you hate it so much, why don't you go and try writing to a deadline and try directing it? I can say lot more if I have to but I won't. I want to see people's reactions to this post. Just to add on, I was just on a facebook fan page and there so many people who actually like the episode. There are out there who liked the episode. Think about how fans are going to feel when its announced by the producers that the show's been axed. It's your own damn fault if that happens and to be honest, people learn from their mistakes. The show will get better. You all may think I'm just always look on the bright side, I don't. I look at things from someone else's point of view. Think about that the next time you act all critical. Love me, hate me. I don't really care. Category:Blog posts